Chicago Fire (Season 8)
'Chicago Fire season 8''' premiered on September 25, 2019 on NBC. The family inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Capt. Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer) leads the Truck Company and brash Lt. Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker), a fireman’s fireman. As chief of 51, Boden keeps his house running smoothly and his firefighters prepared to overcome all adversity. Paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer) returns alongside seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg) and resourceful firefighter Stella Kidd (Miranda Rae Mayo). Also returning for the eighth season are Randy "Mouch" McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Emily Foster (Annie Ilonzeh). Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster * Alberto Rosende as Candidate Blake Gallo * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (1) * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead (2) * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton (1) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (3) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (2) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (1) * Lisseth Chavez as Officer Vanessa Rojas (1) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (3) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (1) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (1) * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning (2) * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel (1) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (1) * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin (1) Recurring Guest Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp (13) * Daniel Kyri as Candidate Darren Ritter (13) * Alberto Rosende as Candidate Blake Gallo (12) * Tim Hopper as Captain Tom Van Meter (6) * Andy Allo as Lieutenant Wendy Seager (4) * Kristen Gutoskie as Chloe Allen (3) * Eloise Mumford as Hope Jacquinot (2) * Teddy Sears as Chaplain Kyle Sheffield (2) * Austin Peck as Paramedic Chad Collins (2) * Kario Marcel as Ryan Pace (2) * Hanako Greensmith as Paramedic Violet Lin (2) * Robert T. Bogue as Captain Greg Delaney (2) * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann (2) * Brian Howe as Nick Porter (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris (13) * Michele Martinez as Paramedic Michele Martinez (4) * Roderick Peeples as Chief Bruce Amshen (2) * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker (2) * Timothy Hull as Rick Ferguson (2) * Brad Grusnick as Jimmy Conrad (2) * Mo Sketch as Captain Leone (2) * Dev Kennedy as Deputy Chief Don Freeman (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago Fire seasons